Kitsune's
by xMayOli
Summary: Un joven se encuentra perdida en un mundo paralelo, unos bellos Kitsunes se encargaran de hacerle buena compañia! LectorxPersonajes
1. Bienvenida

Bueno es mi primer Fic, no sean tan duros conmigo TT^TT  
Espero le sea de su agrado & se entretengan al menos un rato n n

Esta historia sera PersonajesxLector

No se quienes mas personajes estén, si gustan pueden comentar quienes le gustaría que estuvieran

Sin mas que decir;

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de la Gran Akira Amano

* * *

_**''Kitsune's;**_

Te encontrabas cómodamente acostada en suelo de tu habitación, querías descansar y desaburrirte un momento puesto que todo el día le habías ayudado a tu mama con las tareas del hogar, te estiraba, rodabas de un lugar a otro hasta que chocaste tu cabeza con el librero que ahí se encontraba, te levantaste y sobaste tu pobre cabeza de aquel impacto reciente, levantaste la mirada y observaste un libro que llamo tu atención un pequeño libro de color rojo con dorado, con el dibujo de un zorro y de titulo Kitsune. Lo tomaste y empezaste a hojear, solo mirabas imágenes de zorros o personas con orejas y cola o varias colas de zorro, comenzaste a leerlo, el sueño te fue invadiendo poco a poco hasta quedarte completamente dormida.

Estabas parada en la entrada de una casa estilo japones, la cual era muy elegante y amplia

-Esta no es mi casa, ¿Donde estoy? !Me perdí! pero no recuerdo haber salido de mi habitación, ¿ Quizás me teletransporte mientras dormía? pero yo no tengo poderes! o ¿ Quizás mi familia es un grupo de superheroes y nunca lo contaron por miedo a que nos hagan daño y yo he heredado sus poderes? Si creo que es eso - Hablabas y contestabas tu sola, cosa rara? No, todos hablan consigo mismo o no?

Caminabas buscando a cualquier persona que te pudiera ayudar a regresar a tu hogar, pero tu búsqueda fue en vano, no encontraste a nadie, decepcionada decidiste pasar la noche ahí, por que aparte de que estuvieras perdida ya era de noche.

-Huumm, donde esta la gente cuando se le necesita?- te quejabas, mientras te recostabas y te hacías bolita para dormir en el piso de aquella casa abandonada, cerraste los ojo intentando dormir pero una voz te hizo abrir los ojos y saltar de sorpresa

Un apuesto joven de cabellos azabache, ojos grisescos afilados, orejas y cola de zorro que vestia una yukata azul mariano con flores blancas, te observaba fríamente, tu lo miraste sorprendida, observaste lo lindo que era y no pudiste evitar sonrojarte, lo miraste con mas atención y notaste aquellas orejas y cola. Mirar a esa criatura te recordó el libro que la noche anterior comenzaste a leer.

-Etto, Me llamo (Nombre) estoy perdida, no se como llegue aquí- le comentaste con cierto temor

-Largo herbívora - aquel ser te ordeno con agresividad

-Podría pasar la noche aquí? Como dije estoy perdida y no tengo a donde ir - le susurraste, aquella mirada te ponía nerviosa

-No, te he dicho que te largues, aquí no quiero a herbívoras como tu- su mirada se volvió mas feroz, escuchabas el gruñido que venia de el

-Solo sera esta noche, por favor Señor Kitsune, a todo esto... Usted es un real Kitsune?- preguntaste un poco tímida, pero realmente te llamaba la atención saberlo

-Hnn, Como lo sabes... Soy real o crees que seria un holograma? -contesto con cierto sarcasmo

-No, perdona mi pregunta, entonces si puedo?- dijiste nuevamente esperando un si de su parte

-Supongo que puedes, sígueme herbívora- te dijo mientras se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Gracias Señor Kitsune- comentaste sin mas y comenzaste a seguirlo

-Kyoya Hibari, llámame Hibari - el azabache se presento

-Si, Hibari'San -mirabas la espalda del Kitsune bajaste la mirada y apreciaste su cola negra y esponjosa, caminaste mas de prisa tratando de tomarla y apretarla

-Si lo haces, Te morderé hasta la muerte!- el te observaba de reojo

-Lo siento- tragaste saliva y te disculpaste, vaya que el te daba miedo

-Aquí es, dormirás aquí, mas te vale no molestar- Hibari se paro en una puerta entrando a una habitación amplia acercándote un futon en el cual dormirías, sin mas salio por aquella puerta

-Muchas Gracias Hibari'San- le sonreíste de manera infantil, te acomodaste en aquel futon tratando de dormir

Continuara...

* * *

Dejen Reviews de que les parecio n n

Hasta la proxima


	2. Dino Cavallone

Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews, me hacen tan feliz! www

Bueno eh aqui la continuacion nwwn

Esta historia sera PersonajesxLector

Sin mas que decir;

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de la Gran Akira Amano

* * *

**Bienvenida!**

****Despertaste de aquella siesta que habías tomado, te estirabas y suspirabas aliviada, pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla, comenzaste a reírte de aquel retorcido sueño, pero de inmediato te callaste al observar aquella criatura que estaba en la misma habitación que tu, aquella criatura te observaba fijamente, tu pudiste notar que era diferente persona a la de la noche anterior, este era un ser un poco mas alto, pelirrubio, con varios tatuajes que pudiste apreciar, entonces supiste que no había sido una pesadilla, entraste en pánico pero al final te resignaste a creerlo, camino hacia ti, tu notaste como aquel Kitsune te sonreía y de inmediato te sonrojaste, el pelirrubio se puso enfrente de ti y revolvió tus cabellos (color) de manera delicada

''Que lindo'' pensaste sonrojandote aun mas de lo que estabas

-Pero que linda eres, Soy Dino- te dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Gra-Gracias, Soy (Nombre)- susurraste avergonzada bajando la cabeza

-Lo se, Lo se pequeña, Kyo'Chan me lo contó- te comento

''Kyo'Chan?'' pensaste en el nombre hasta que recordaste el nombre completo -te refieres a Hibari'san?- preguntaste dulcemente

-Así es! haha ese Amargado zorro -hablo notándose sus nervios

-Disculpa Dino'San, podrías decirme como regresar... -no pudiste terminar de preguntar por que de pronto de tu estomago se escucharon soniditos -llevaste tus manos a tu estomago, tratando de calmarlo, tu estomago rugía de hambre, así es tenias hambre, pero trataste de no darle importancia, te interesaba mas como regresar a tu casa, que comer-

-Hahaha vaya vaya, tienes hambre que tal si vamos a la cocina a comer algo, no quiero que una señorita como tu se muera de hambre, seria una lastima que murieras- Te sonrió Dino mientras caminaba hacia la cocina de aquella casa, empujando de tu espalda delicadamente

-Pero necesito regresar a casa- Gritaste, sin embargo el rubio no te hizo caso

-Mira quien madrugo hoy- dijo Dino entrando a la cocina con cierta chica

-Calla Haneuma, o te morderé hasta la muerte- bufo Kyoya

_-_Tan amable como siempre Kyo'Chan, Que buen banquete prepararon hoy, mira (Nombre)'Chan tiene hambre no es linda? -nuevamente el rubio te hizo sonrojar -Por cierto donde se encuntran Tsuna y los demas- pregunto Dino

-Hnn, esa bola de herbivoros? se fueron con el bebe a entrenar- contesto el azabache

-Haha Reborn si que da miedo- comento Dino con cierta sonrisa nerviosa

-Dis-Disculpen, pueden alimentarme- susurraste sonrojada evitando mirarlos

-Claro pequeña (nombre)Chan- Dino te sentó a su lado -(Nombre) Di ahh!- el pelirrubio trato de alimentarte pero tu te negaste sonrojada

-Di-Dino'san puedo comer yo sola- susurraste un poco enojada

-Me voy- Dijo la alondra enojada levantándose de la mesa

-Etto, Hibari'san siempre es así de frió?- preguntaste al rubio

-Así es mi pequeña, ese Kyo'Chan siempre es así- suspiro Dino

-Ya veo- susurraste para ti misma

Mientras comían ambos no dejabas de ver sus orejitas y cola, querías apretarlas como te fuera posible, ya que no pudiste hacerlo con Hibari, te lanzaste si pensar sobre Dino cayendo arriba de el, llevaste tus manos a sus orejitas y comenzaste a acariciarlas, Dino no supo como reaccionar, al sentir como tus dedos acariciaban sus orejas, no puedo evitar sonrojarse y ronronear como un pequeño gatito, Dino te miro de manera seductora, tomo el cuello de tu camisa para quedar lo mas cerca posible, Dino poso sus labios en los tuyos, fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, trataste de zafarte de aquel agarre y de aquel beso, pero el rubio solo te acerco mas a el, comenzó a lamer tu labio inferior, lentamente fuiste accediendo a aquel beso, Dino te tomo de la cintura y profundizo mas el beso, no pudiste evitar gemir un poco ante aquella mordida que te dio, el aprovecho para introducir su húmeda lengua en tu pequeña boca para encontrarse con la tuya y asi jugar un poco con ella, no podías estar mas sonrojada de lo que estaba, pero la falta de oxigeno hizo que terminaran con el beso, el te tomo del mentón y te sonrió de manera sexy, tu lo miraste sonrojada, después te abrazo quedando tu arriba de el y así se quedaron.

-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo (Nombre)'Chan-

Continuara...

* * *

Que tal? siento que me quedo raro u u Comente & dejen su opinión nwn

Hasta la proxima


	3. Mukuro Rokudo

Esta historia sera PersonajesxLector

Sin mas que decir;

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de la Gran Akira Amano

* * *

**•Protegerte'**

Sonrojada te fuiste alejando de Dino y saliste corriendo de aquella habitación corriste como pudiste hasta que chocaste con alguien, alzaste tu mirada para sorpresa tuya era otro Kitsune de cabellos azules con un peinado de piña y sus muy simpáticas orejitas y cola, este era muy apuesto, con unos bellos ojos, notaste que eran de diferente color, un era de un hermoso color carmesí y el otro un bello azul intenso, te quedaste perdida en aquellos orbes, te sonrojaste y ocultaste tu cara en el pecho de el.

-Oya Oya! pero que bella chica tenemos aquí, kufufu ¿Que haces aquí pequeña? -Te hablo el peliazul mientras te abrazaba delicadamente

-Etto, podría soltarme por favor señor Kitsune? -le dijiste con nervios y sonrojada

-No quiero! tu eres la que empezó, llámame Mukuro o si gustas llámame ''Cariño'', Kufufu- se burlaba el mayor

-No es gracioso! por favor suélteme Mukuro'kun! -gritabas evitando que mirara tu cara toda roja

-Buh, que mala eres, quera divertirme un poco- aflojo el abrazo y te apartaste de el

Lo miraste sonrojada y saliste corriendo, tu cabeza era un tremendo lió primero estabas perdida no supiste como llegaste a ese lugar, después lo que paso en ese tal Dino, y ahora esto! seguías corriendo hasta que te tropezaste, estando en el piso comenzaste a llorar, querías regresar a tu casa y salir lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar, extrañabas la comida de Mama, a tus amigos y sobre todo tu caliente y cómoda cama. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir, tus ojos se habían puesto rojos e hinchados. Te levantaste lentamente y tapaste con tus pequeñitas manos tus ojos llorosos.

-Kufufu debes ser mas cuidadosa (nombre)'chan- pronuncio Mukuro

Rápidamente limpiaste tus ojos -Como sabes mi Nombre Mukuro'kun?- preguntaste evitándolo ver a la cara

-Oya y como no saber el nombre de alguien tan bella como tu- dijo sonriéndote

-por favor podrías decirme como puedo regresar a casa? esperabas su respuesta atentamente

-No quiero! quiero que (Nombre)'Chan se quede a mi lado, kufufu- de nuevo se burlaba Mukuro

Tus ojos nuevamente se pusieron llorosos, sentías como las lagrimas salin y rodaban por tus mejillas sonrojadas

-No estoy jugando! -gritaste y tu llanto fue mas fuerte

-Ni yo- dijo seriamente Mukuro, camino hacia ti quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, llevo su mano a tu mejilla para acariciarla y después limpio tus lagrimas, te abrazo delicadamente y susurro en tu oído -no tienes por que llorar (Nombre)'Chan, yo te protegeré y cuidare de todo, solo quédate conmigo- dicho esto paso su mano por tu cabeza acercándose lo mas posible, para después depositarte un beso tierno beso en tu labios, un beso que después se convirtió en un uno mas profundo. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, el te abrazo de nuevo y hundiste tu cabeza en pecho de el reaccionando a lo que acababa de pasar.

-Kufufu pequeña (nombre)'Chan, ahora me perteneces- te sonrio tiernamente

Continuara...

* * *

no se me ocurrio otro nombre para este cap :c

espero les haya gustado n n

Hasta la proxima nwn


	4. Tsunayoshi Sawada

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews me hacen tan feliz n n

pues pedi que mi hermana escogiera el Personaje de este capito y eligio a Tsuna :3

No se quienes mas personajes estén, si gustan pueden comentar quienes le gustaría que estuvieran

Sin mas que decir;

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de la Gran Akira Amano

* * *

-Hey! estúpida piña, Quien jodidos es esa mocosa?- Grito un enojado tiburón

-Oya ella es (Nombre) y dentro de poco Srita. de Rokudo, Kufufu- Comento Mukuro

-Mukuro'kun! Claro que no!- Gritaste totalmente sonrojada

-Vrooooiiii! no grites tan fuerte enana! casi podrias jurar que Squalo se mordió la lengua

-Kufufu, mira quen habla- dijo Rokudo sonriente

-Callate basura!- Grito Squalo apuntando al cuello del piña con su muy afilada katana

-Oya, me desafías Superbi Squalo? dijo Mukuro tomando su tridente

-Vrooii! seras mermelada, basura!- bufo Superbi blandiendo espada

-Kufufu! no seas ridículo Tiburón!- se lanzo sobre el peliplata

Te encontrabas en medio de esa batalla que a tu punto de vista era estúpida ¿Quien era ese Squalo Superbi? te preguntabas constante mientras lo observabas fijamente, notaste que el al igual que los otros era un Kitsune con orejitas y cola color plateado, era un sujeto muy apuesto, con una cabellera mas larga y hermosa que la de una mujer, tomaste un mechón de tu cabello e hiciste un puchero infantil, miraste de nuevo a los otros dos, seguían con sus insultos absurdos hasta que enserio se enojaron y llegaron a los golpes, no querías quedarte a averiguar quien era el ganador, a si que que comenzaste a correr por aquellos pasillos de la casa hasta que chocaste con algo eso hizo que cayeras de senton, cerraste los ojos por puro instinto, poco a poco fuiste abriendo los ojos no quería encontrarte con aquel tiburón griton o con la piña bromista, miraste un pequeño niños de unos 16 años, no pudiste evitar ese sonrojo, un hilo de sangre bajaba por tu nariz al verlo, un pequeño castaño, cabellera color café claro con sus orejitas y con unos grandes ojos color avellana, el se miraba tan inocente, no como los otros Kitsunes con los que habías topado, el se acerco a ti estirando su mano para poder ayudarte a que levantaras del piso un sonrojo apareció en su linda carita.

-Te ayu-ayudo- te dijo sonrojado

-Gracias- estiraste tu mano para tomar la de el

-Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada- te sonrio

asentiste levemente '

-Así que tu eres (Nombre)'Chan?- Evito tu mirada sonrojandose mas

-Si, como lo sabes? preguntaste nerviosa

-Di-Dino'niisan me lo conto

-Dino!- Gritaste mas fuerte que cierto tiburon- Que Que te dijo exactamente- susurraste eso ultimo, tenia miedo que ese Dino le aya contado todo a aquel inocente pequeño delante tuyo

-Me dijo tu nombre y que habías llegado aquí, estabas perdida y etto... también me dijo que tu- tu- el pobre Tsuna se puso como tomate

''le contó'' pensaste, tus mejillas se pusieron de un vivo color carmesí, bajaste la mirada ''Que cosa'' susurraste

-Que tu- tu- se notaban los nervios del castaño

-Solo dilo- volviste a susurrar

-QUE ERAS MUY LINDA!- lo soltó de golpe

-QUE! - gritaste, enserio un concurso para ver quien grita mas fuerte no les vendrian mal a ti y Squalo

-Hiiee! eso dijo Dino'niisan- dijo Tsuna moviendo sus manos

-ya veo- te sonrojaste e hiciste un puchero

-Haha si eres linda y divertida- dijo sin pensar Tsuna

-Tu también eres lindo- susurraste

-Hiiee! que dije!- grito el castaño jalando sus cabellos

-Haha tranquilo- le sonreiste

el solo asintió sonrojado, el era realmente tierno, entonces recordaste que estabas perdida

-Donde estamos?- preguntaste

-Estamos un universo paralelo al tuyo- sonrió Tsuna

-A que te refieres?- preguntaste nerviosa

-En este mundo todos somos Kitsune, no encontraras a ningún humano aquí- te miro con tristeza el castaño

- Y que hago yo aquí? tenias demasiado nervios

-Al leer aquel libro te teletransportarte aquí- comento Tsuna

-Y como logro regresar- no dejabas de hacer preguntas

-Aun no sabemos, por eso (Nombre)'Chan te ruego que te quedes es esta casa mientras encontramos la forma en que regreses a casa- te pidio el castaño

Tu solo asentiste y bajaste la mirada, tus ojos se llenaron de agua, rodaban gotitas saladas por tus ojos, te armaste de valor para sonreirle a Tsuna

-Esperare lo necesario, solo quiero regresar a casa- Le sonreiste mientras que no dejabas de llorar

Tsuna te abrazo lentamente se paro de puntitas para besar tu frente y sonreirte, tu correspondiste abranzando al castaño muy sonrojada, despues beso de una manera timida tus labios

Nosotros te protegeremos...

Continuara ...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :3

Hasta la proxima :DD


End file.
